


Actions Aren’t Louder Than Words

by xonsew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, i think??, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kageyama tobio/hinata shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonsew/pseuds/xonsew
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama got into a fight. Neither know how it started but they both know it didn’t end well. They both know Kageyama took it with way too far...twice. Once with words, and once with actions.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Actions Aren’t Louder Than Words

Kageyama and Hinata gad gotten into a fight. God knows what it was really about or how it started but Kageyama was yelling as loud as his voice would let him about how Hinata could never hit the ball right, or maybe he yelled about how Hinata was only good at jumping and had no real skill or coordination, or whatever he could think of. Really kageyama didn’t even remember what he said, he was just trying to find something to yell about. Thinking of anything he could say to start a far too-heated bickering session. Hinata was doing the same, shouting back with his usual not-well-thought-out-comebacks. Yelled about Kageyama being too independent. About Kageyama looking grumpy all the time. About Kageyama being too tall. Hinata wasn’t even making any real sense and he knew it, just spitting out whatever fiery comeback he could think of. Kageyama thinks he may have started the fight. Kageyama knows however it started was for sure a stupid reason. And kageyama knows it was his fault when he took it too far. Both of them stopped in the middle of the court, Kageyama staring at Hinata’s blank expression, clearly taken a back at what he just heard. Usually he wouldn’t take anything Kageyama said to heart, but when he heard Kageyama shout that Hinata was nothing without the rest of the team always picking up his slack, let alone Kageyama’s perfectly aimed serves, that it was painfully obvious that Hinata wouldn’t go anywhere in his life with volleyball, that he’s wasting his time here, Hinata stopped with the petty comments he had been arguing back just to have something to say. Hinata ran at Kageyama with everything he had, which wasn’t a lot for such a short statured boy, but still enough to get Kageyama to stumble. It wasn’t enough to stop Kageyama from grabbing him by the shirt, picking him up, and slamming him to the ground. The second he heard his small body hit the ground, and the yelp of pain that Hinata let out, he knew he had seriously messed up. Just in time as if on cue Daichi ran into the gym and saw Hinata rolling around on the ground in pain. Hinata was tough, but still small and thin, and having been thrown onto the ground on his side just right, the sharp sting of his arm wasn’t something he could walk off. Hinata’s arm was on fire. Hinata could feel tears forming, his jaw was already getting sore from how hard he was clenching his teeth together. Kageyama didn’t know what to do besides stand and watch as Daichi tried his best to support Hinata and yell out for anyone else left in the gym so late after practice to call an ambulance. Kageyama saw Hinata look at him for one last second, eyes full of pain from his obviously broken arm, but also from something else, before Kageyama ran off. He grabbed his bag and dashed out the gym sooner than he had time to even process what he was doing. Leaving? Running away? After what he had just did? He knew deep down that he was an awful person right now, but his mind was foggy from the previous (unreasonable) rage and slight guilt he felt slowly forming in the pit of his stomach.

Kageyama didn’t even remember how he got home. He just knew that he was now in his room where he threw his stuff down and slammed the door. He stood for moment, still with the angry expression he always seemed to be wearing on his face, despite having no actual reason to be mad. That’s when something in his brain clicked, and his expression began forming a different emotion. he felt his eyes began to water, and cheeks begin to heat up. He felt his heart begin to ache and his mouth begin to quiver. Before he knew it he was sobbing. He brought both his hands to his face but couldn’t stop the flow of tears running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. He tried wiping the tears and snot away with his shirt but it was useless, they just kept coming. His collar and sleeves were wet and his eyes and nose were sore from trying so hard to wipe away the wetness. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He couldn’t stop replaying what had happened in his mind. All he could envision was Hinata throwing himself at him, and then him throwing Hinata onto the ground. How one fist grabbed the front of his shirt and the other grabbed just below his shoulder. How he lifted him up with ease, completely forgetting just how small Hinata really is and that he himself is a lot more powerful than he realizes. How when he picked Hinata up from the ground, whether it was the adrenaline, the rage, or if Hinata really was just that light, he was able to slam Hinata’s delicate body so harshly onto the cold gym floor. He heard first the thud of his shoulder and arm hitting the ground, and then a second thud, the sound of Hinata’s head hitting the ground. The more he replays it, the clearer it gets. He realized that Hinata’s yelp of pain wasn’t one at all. As he was going down he let out of grunt, of shock? Of hurt from Kageyama grabbing him so suddenly and harshly? Kageyama didn’t know. But he knew that when Hinata hit the ground he didn’t make a sound at all. What really happened was Hinata’s face had turned blank, his eyes looked high up at the ceiling and almost rolled back completely. Only a few seconds after did he finally let out a moan and begin to feel the collision.

Finally, by some miracle, Kageyama had come to his senses again. Unsure of how he ended up crouched on the floor of his dark bedroom, and not really caring, he checked his phone for the time: 9:57pm. He also could see that he had not received a single notification from Hinata. Usually he was getting spammed by the boy. Always about stupid shit he didn’t really care about, like how Hinata was bored of doing homework, or how Hinata tried a red bean bun on his way home and it tasted so good he had wished he bought 5 more, but it didn’t matter how uninterested he was, he read every text always with the littlest smile on is face, because the person who sent the text to him was none other than Hinata Shouyo. He felt like someone had put a hole in heart. He stared at his phone for far too long, hoping to get a text any second. Maybe the longer and harder he stared the more the universe would want to answer his unspoken prayers and grant him just one wish: For Hinata to send him a stupid, meaningless text about nothing at all, as proof that no fight every occurred and it was all in Kageyama’s stupid, messed up head. A sign to tell him that he made it all up and Hinata was perfectly fine and at home doing whatever he they part ways on their route home; but the universe wasn’t answering prayers that night, and Kageyama knew with every achingly long second that past, that he wasn’t going to receive any notifications for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this chapter! This is my first time ever writing and also my first time publishing so please bear with me! I’m not good at expressing my thoughts so I apologize if it my writing is bad or makes no sense. I know it isn’t perfect but i hope you like it anyway. Please comment feedback, i have no clue if i’ll ever even write again since this was such a spur of the moment thing i wrote but if i do i want it to be better! Also it’s 5:00am right now which is why it’s not finished and only one chapter. If not i would’ve written the whole thing and posted it all once. Thanks again <3


End file.
